Episode 15: Ying~Yang Theory
Wodas smirks at Sadow, revealing fangs and remarks "Nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Sadow-chan." Sadow grimaces at Wodas and asks "Who... or what are you?" Wodas chuckles slightly and answers "My name is Wodas Uramustay. I was born from the corrupted Aura Echo stole from you. To pay you back, I've decided to make your life a living Hell." He grasps the handle of his Scythe and raises it for attack. Mizumi fearfully tugs on Sadow's pant leg in a way of saying "Be careful." Sadow nods at her and raises his blade. Wodas laughs wildly and insanely at him. "You think that standard blade can cut me?! I've never been so insulted!" He brought his Scythe down with all his might and it slammed against Sadow's blade. The Scythe blade just barely misses Sadow's head, who is clenching his teeth at Wodas and staring into his red eyes. All he can think of now is hope that Len is doing ok, after hearing an explosion caused by him and an opponent earlier. Wodas smiles wide, revealing fangs at him and says calmly after a glance at Mizumi "You think your whore puts out well?" Sadow's eyes go wide in anger and Wodas continues, knowing that it's getting to him. "Don't worry, I'll treat her good before giving her a slow and agonizing death." Sadow screams in anger and raises his pistol to Wodas' mouth. His eyes go wide in shock and he tilts his head to dodge the upcoming bullet. He is too late and it shoots into his mouth, scraping against his fangs and gums. The result is a chunk of flesh that was once his cheek going flying and the right half of his head being enshrouded in gold and white flames. He covers it with his hand and seems to tear the flames off. Black and dark red flames encircle it to stop the fire, and upon lifting his hand off Sadow and Mizumi both gasp at the result: Wodas' right jaw showing without a cheek. He grumbles with a dark smile "That hurt like a son of a bitch..." He jumps high into the air and raises his Scythe again. He brings it down on Sadow while screaming "I'll be sure to return the favor, Sadow-chan!" (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Len continues to barrage the ground with rocket fire. He notices in his backpack that he only has 8 rockets left. Rin escapes her cover, being a part of road that was torn into the shape of a wall, and begans peppering the air where Len is with bullets. She stops abruptly, hearing a voice in her earpiece. She nods and confirms "Yes, sir." She turns around and says to Len "Our fight is over, for now." She runs off and Len chases after her. Meanwhile, in Castle Alexander, Sharkak is fending off Xander and Steel at the same time with little effort. Finally Steel manages to cut off a piece of bandage, letting it all fall off Sharkak's head. It reveals Sharkak's left half of his head is more demonic, being he has large brown fangs and skin, a horn for an ear, and a yellow pupil with black for the rest. He speaks in a more demonic voice "Congradulations on seeing the next step in demon evolution!" The air is filled with dark Aura that makes it hard to breathe for both of them. Finally Sharkak chages through them both, making them fly into a wall. He rewraps the bandages around his head and steps out. While leaving he says "Now that I have defeated 2 of my enemies, it is time to get on with the real mission." He sees Joviah make several slashes at Kane, who fails to guard. Sharkak sneaks behind him and knees him in the back. Kane crumples over, defeated, and Joviah strolls to him. He smiles down at him and stomps on his face. "You have been defeated, Brute Bishop." Kane says something muffled under Joviah's heel and he lifts his foot to hear him. Kane repeats "I take a vow of silence. From now on, until I have retribution for your treachery Joviah, I shall never utter another single word." Joviah smirks and stomps on Kane's face again, knocking him unconcious. Rin enters a black van along with Joviah and Sharkak, who have regrouped. At the driver's seat, Saimaro reviews the objective. "We plant the Shroud in the London clocktower just as it strikes 3:00 p.m. It will go off and wipe London, England off the map. The problem is the agents of the CKHL may be on us by the time we're halfway." Joviah shouts at Saimaro "Then put your ass into gear!" Saimaro replies with a shout "I can't! We must wait for Wodas!" Joviah gnashes his teeth "Where the hell is he?!" Back at their fight, Wodas continues to slash at Sadow, who guards each time. He hears Echo shout into his earpiece "Wodas! Why havent you rejoined the group yet!?" Wodas smiles while blocking Sadow's swings "Busy." Echo belows "You do as I say or so help me I'll kill Sadow here!" Wodas' eyes light up and he shouts back "You touch him and I'll make you wish you were never born!" Echo starts to calm down "Watch your tongue, rookie. Now head to the rendevzous point and escort the Shroud to the clocktower as planned." Wodas seethes a response "Roger." He sheathes his Scythe and starts sprinting toward his objective. Sadow and Mizumi chase after. Seireitou removes his straw hat and unsheathes his Katana. "Tell me." Echo unsheathes his Katana and asks "Tell you what, Kawahiru boy." Seireitou's face hardens and he replies "Why you killed my father." Echo made a faint smile and says "He plugged up a well in his garden that I was getting nutrients for my army from. I responded by killing him." Seireitou's teeth clenched and he said grittingly "That's why...?" Echo nods slowly and immediately guards from an enraged Seireitou. Hot, red Aura surrounds his body and he slams his Katana against Echo's. Echo's face lights up and he asks "What power is this?" Seireitou says through bitter anger "This is my.... Rage!" He sends Echo flying toward the streets below with a powerful swing. He soars down at him to follow it up but is immediately cut short by the Aura disappearing. Echo takes advantage of the moment and slashes a huge gash across Seireitou's torso. "I may not know what that power was... but it's irrelevant. What matters now is that you die here, Seireitou Kawahiru." (Ending vid plays)